Family
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Takes place after the S18 finale. Amanda takes care of Olivia after a hard case. Please read, review and enjoy!


**Author's Note:** Thank you to all of you that reviewed, favorited and followed my last fic! I truly appreciate you all! This fic is set right after the Season 18 Finale. The Rolivia feels in the finale were SO INTENSE OH MY GOD! Anyway lol, please read, review and enjoy.

Title- Family

Amanda Rollins watched Olivia walk away. She felt her heart ache once again in her chest. She had been increasingly worried about her boss since this case started. She hated watching the brunette crumble right before her eyes. She needed to make sure Olivia was ok and she knew just how to do it. Grabbing the phone from her pocket she called Lucy and set up her plan. She and Liv had started leaving both of their kids with Lucy since Amanda wasn't comfortable leaving Jessie with Kim. After saying goodbye to Carisi she ran to her car and headed home. She grabbed Jessie's travel crib and headed to the grocery store. After grabbing the fixings for spaghetti and meat sauce, Noah's well as a bag of frozen vegetables and a bottle of wine, she headed to Olivia's. As she drove she let her mind wander. She knew she loved Olivia Benson since the very first day she knew who she was. A badass detective with a beauty like no other. Amanda smiled as she pictured Olivia's slender form. She was also one of the strongest women the blonde had ever met. She had been through so much. Been beaten down, been held hostage, and almost been killed. And yet she was still fighting the good fight. Was still able to get back up even after everything she had endured. Amanda knew, or was almost positive, that Olivia didn't feel the same way. She knew, had bared witness to, all the men the older woman had dated. She was certain she was straight as an arrow. She sighed as she pulled into a parking stall. No matter what tonight meant or looked like, Amanda was going to show Olivia Benson what she deserved and that she was truly loved. Grabbing her stuff out of the trunk she made her way into the apartment building and rang the buzzer.

"Hello?" Lucy's voice filled the small lobby.

"Hey Lucy it's Amanda." The blonde replied.

"Come on up!" Lucy spoke cheerfully, buzzing her in. The blonde soon found herself at her Lieutenant's door. Upon opening it she was greeted by a small, brown haired boy running towards her.

"Manda!" He exclaimed, as the blonde set her stuff down and lifted him up to hug him.

"Hey little man. How're ya doin? Been good for Lucy?" As she spoke, she met the babysitter's eyes.

"Yes! We played Go Fish and I beat her! Then we went for a walk and Jessie came with us! It was fun! OH and I drew mommy a picture! Wanna see?"

Amanda chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm. "I sure do!" She set Noah down and walked over to Lucy. "Thank you so much for taking care of our kids. Liv and I really appreciate it. How's Jessie?"

"Oh it's no problem at all. They're both great kids!" Lucy smiled. "Jessie's great. She's just having a nap after her big walk. Is Olivia ok?" She asked.

"She will be." Amanda smiled softly. "I'm surprised she's not home yet. Has she called?"

"Yeah she said she needed to take a drive and would be home later." Amanda's heart broke at Lucy's words. The mental image of Olivia sitting somewhere crying or driving and beating herself up crushed her.

"Manda look!" Noah ran up to the two women, waving a piece of paper in his hand.

Amanda bent down to look closer at the picture. The background showed a blue sky with green grass. A young boy and a tall woman with brown hair stood in the middle of the image. To one side stood a tree and to the other, stood a woman with blonde hair holding what looked like a baby.

"Who is this? Noah?" She asked, pointing at the blonde.

"That's you and Jessie Manda." Noah smiled.

Amanda felt tears sting her eyes. "Well this is beautiful Noah! Your mom is gonna love it!" She smiled. "Why don't you go wash your hands and you can help me start dinner?"

"OKAY!" Noah said excitedly, running to the bathroom.

Amanda stood back up, the picture still in her hands.

"He's a great drawer." Lucy commented.

"He is. Liv's gonna love this." Amanda smiled.

"Ok I am out of here unless you need anything else?" Lucy questioned.

"No we'll be fine Lucy. Thank you for everything." Amanda replied. "Have a wonderful night."

"You too. Goodnight." Lucy said, heading out the door.

Amanda started cooking dinner. Noah emerged from the bathroom a couple minutes later.

"EW" The young boy exclaimed. "Vegetables? Gross!"

Amanda chuckled "They are good for you and it will make your mommy happy to see you eat them" She smiled at the idea of making Olivia happy. She really hoped her plan worked.

Ten minute later they heard the key in the lock. "Hey Lucy I'm sorry I'm-" Olivia stopped mid sentence. Looking in front of her she saw Amanda standing at the stove stirring the noodles and Noah playing with the oven mitts. "Amanda what is all this?"

"Mama!" Noah jumped down from his chair upon seeing his mother. He ran over to her and she caught her son in her arms.

"Hey baby boy." She hugged him tightly, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "How was your day?"

"It was good! I made you a picture!" Noah exclaimed, handing Olivia the picture.

"Noah it's beautiful!" Olivia smiled. "Is that Amanda and Jessie?" Olivia's eyes met Amanda's again.

"Yes! Cuz I love hanging out with Jessie! She's cool!" Noah said.

Olivia laughed softly, something she hadn't done much of lately. "Yes she is. Her mama's pretty great too." The brunette smiled, watching Amanda prepare the spaghetti and vegetables.

Olivia put Noah down and walked over to the blonde. "So, not that I don't love coming home to dinner being cooked for me, but what is all this for?"

"I thought you could use it. Help you distress." Amanda replied. "This case was really hard and I just, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Olivia moved behind Amanda and hugged her tightly, her chin resting on the blonde's shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered.

Setting down the spoon she was holding, Amanda turned around and wrapped Olivia in a tight hug. "You are one of the strongest people I know Liv. You've been through so much and it's ok to not be ok sometimes. We'll get through this together."

Olivia smiled, hugging the shorter woman closer to her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Of course." Amanda smiled, reluctantly pulling away from the hug. "Ok, you go sit down and put your feet up. I will pour the wine and finish getting the food ready."

"Well I cou-"

Amanda cut her off. "Nope. Tonight you will do nothing but relax. Now sit." Amanda ordered, pointing the spoon at her.

Olivia laughed. "Okay boss." She walked to the couch and sat down. "Where's Jessie?"

"She's sleeping in her crib in my room mommy." Noah piped up. "Manda and I fed her earlier."

Amanda watched from the kitchen as Olivia and Noah talked. She smiled every time the brunette laughed. She loved that sound and after the last couple days she wanted to hear it as much as possible.

"Here you go. Dinner will be ready soon." Amanda spoke softly as she handed the brunette the glass of red wine.

Olivia reached to take it from her, her hand gently brushing against the blonde. "Thank you." She whispered, locking eyes with the other woman.

Amanda smiled back, her hand tingling from the touch. She turned quickly back to the kitchen.

Olivia watched her walk away, her heart pounding in her chest. The past two days had been utter hell and had taken their toll on the Lieutenant. However, in one hour Amanda had managed to ease her mind and make her smile. Amanda Rollins was simply amazing.

As they sat down to eat Olivia smiled at the blonde. "Thank you again for all of this Amanda. The food is delicious."

The blonde looked up from her meal and smiled at the brunette. "You are very welcome."

"Mommy I helped Manda make dinner!" Noah spoke up triumphantly.

"You did? That's wonderful!" Olivia replied, leaning over and rubbing her son's hair.

"Yeah and Manda said we can watch _The Peanuts Movie_ after dinner!" Noah said.

"That sounds wonderful." Olivia smiled at Amanda. Every time she looked at the blonde she felt her heart flutter.

"I'm glad you like it. I figured we needed something light and funny." Amanda replied.

As they finished dinner, Amanda took their plates and loaded the dishwasher. After many protests from the brunette, Amanda finally got mother and son to go put on their pajamas.

As she finished loading the dishwasher she heard Olivia's voice on the baby monitor in Noah's room.

"Hey sweet girl." Olivia cooed as she lifted Jessie out of the crib and into her arms. "You know your mom is taking pretty good care of me tonight. You have a truly amazing mother. She's sweet, kind, beautiful, a bit snarky at times but mostly wonderful. She loves you very much sweet girl. You're going to be raised with so much love and care." The brunette kissed the baby's hair and gently laid her back in the crib.

Amanda stood in the kitchen, tears in her eyes, in utter shock. Never would she have imagined Olivia would say those things about her. As the brunette excited the room, wearing an NYPD sweater and a pair of loose pajama pants, Amanda quickly wiped her eyes with her hand.

"All set." Olivia smiled as Noah walked out behind her.

"Yaye movie time!" Noah said happily.

Amanda laughed as she brought two glasses of red wine over to the couch. "You guys get comfy and I'm going to grab the popcorn and put the movie in."

"Amanda I can-" Olivia started.

"Nuh uh." Amanda wagged a finger at her. "You, Lieutenant Benson, need to sit down."

Olivia smiled. "Yes ma'am Detective Rollins."

Amanda snorted as she started making the popcorn.

"Mommy what are we doing tomorrow?" Noah asked.

"Well we'll have to wait and see what we feel like doing. It might be a nice day for a picnic in the park." Olivia replied.

"Can Manda and Jessie come?" Noah asked.

"They are certainly welcome to." Olivia looked over at Amanda.

"We would love to." The blonde replied, finishing up the popcorn and taking it over. After starting the movie Amanda sat dawn with her glass of wine beside Olivia who held the bowl of popcorn.

"Here we go." Amanda smiled as the movie started.

Not thinking Olivia slowly moved her hand into Amanda's and squeezed it gently. Amanda looked over at her and smiled softly. "You are amazing." She whispered.

"So are you." Amanda blushed. Their eyes stayed locked until Noah's voice broke their contact.

"Mommy, Manda this is my favorite part!" The young boy exclaimed.

As the movie continued, Olivia's head slowly made it's way to rest on Amanda's shoulder. The brunette was fast asleep. Amanda smiled softly. She looked over at Noah who was also sound asleep. Gently, Amanda stood up, moving Olivia so she was lying down on the couch. She watched her for a moment, smiling at how peaceful she looked.

She gently lifted Noah up from beside his mother and carried him into his bedroom. "Sweet dreams Noah." She whispered as she tucked him in and kissed his head softly. The blonde detective then walked over to her daughter. "Sweet dreams my sweet girl." Amanda whispered, kissing her hair.

Closing the door gently, Amanda returned to the living room. She turned off the tv and shut off the remaining lights before turning on Olivia's bedroom light. Amanda walked over to the couch and sat down on the coffee table. She gently put her hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Liv" She whispered.

Slowly the brunette's eyes opened and she smiled upon seeing Amanda.

"Hi" Olivia whispered sleepily. "You are amazing Amanda." Olivia reached over and cupped Amanda's cheek. "So, so amazing. Thank you." She leaned up slowly and kissed Amanda's soft lips gently. Amanda's heart stopped. _Was this real?_

"Was that ok?" Olivia asked.

"More than ok. I've been in love with you for years Olivia Benson." Amanda confessed, leaning in slowly and claiming the brunette's lips. Her hand found its way into brunette locks, moaning softly as she felt Olivia's tongue on her bottom lip.

Olivia ran her hand through Amanda's blonde hair as the younger woman opened her mouth to allow her tongue entrance.

"Mmmm" The brunette moaned into her mouth, her tongue exploring every inch of the younger woman's mouth. She tasted of wine, popcorn and something else that was simply Amanda. Olivia was in heaven. She moved her hand down Amanda's arm and tugged her hand gently, wanting the blonde to move onto the couch.

Amanda obliged, moving so she was sitting on the edge of the couch. Their lips stayed locked, neither of them wanting the kiss to end. Olivia moved her arms around Amanda, pulling her as close as possible. Her hands caressing every curve. They continued to kiss for what felt like hours. Until finally a need for air forced them to pull apart, but their foreheads stayed together.

"Are you really ok?" Amanda asked softly.

"I wasn't when I first got home. But walking in and seeing you, Noah and Jessie? That made me ok. That will always make me ok." Olivia leaned up and kissed the blonde again.

"Good." Amanda smiled. "What do you say we get you to bed then I'll head home?"

Olivia frowned. "What if I don't want you to go home? What if I want you to stay here with me?"

Amanda grinned, "I would love to but I have no pajamas."

"You can borrow some of mine." The brunette whispered. "I don't want to do anything tonight. I just, I want to sleep in your arms. Is that okay?"

"More than ok." Amanda smiled as she kissed the older woman softly.

Once they got ready for bed and Amanda had found a tank top and pajama pants to wear, they curled up in each other's arms. Olivia lay with her head on Amanda's chest and her arm draped across her waist. Amanda had her arm around the brunette's shoulders and was running her hand up and down her arm.

"Tonight has been amazing Amanda." Olivia started. "I know I keep saying that, but I mean it. I was so lost, so upset, I-I lost myself." Looking up at the blonde she smiled. "You saved me."

Amanda kissed her forehead, hugging her close. "I always will baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia mumbled into her neck. Within minutes the blonde heard the brunette snoring softly.

She lay there for awhile, listening to the other woman's breathing. This was the woman she was meant to be with. This was her _home_. This was her _family_.

She soon fell asleep with a smile on her face and warmth in her heart that she hadn't felt for years.

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please drop a review!


End file.
